


Pride Goes Before The Fall - Otherwise known as "The Reason Patricia Andrews Disliked Akashi Seijuurou"

by TurninHeads24-7 (TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But pride goes before the fall, His superiority complex was so agrivating, I don't hate him, I don't hate him tho, I love him AFTER the switch, Moments where i literally screamed in frustration, Reasons i dislike Akashi, ugggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TurninHeads24-7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me explaining exactly why I nearly chopped off my own head from sheer frustration while watching the anime during the Akashi arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goes Before The Fall - Otherwise known as "The Reason Patricia Andrews Disliked Akashi Seijuurou"

**"Lower Your Head."**

First of all,  _what the fuck?_ You told my fellow Los Angelion, Taiga, to "lower his head" like some kind of fucking dog? Am I permitted to  _slap you?_  

The moment I watched those scenes, I paused the episode, ran into my car, drove to my mom's house, and ranted to her. Not a single exaggerated word used. That is exactly what I did. 

Oh,  _and did I rant._

I RANTED. Like nothing mattered more. I, quote-un-quote, said exactly this:

"So Mom, I'm watching this anime called Kuroko no Basuke and there's this character named Akashi that has this apparent superiority to all the other character's and is "absolute" (along with never having lost a single thing in his life) and he just told my favorite character--Kagami Taiga, who is a Japanese American who just came back to Japan from L.A--to lower his head like he was some kind of  _animal_ and MOMMA, all I could think of was how many times you would be  _shot for saying something like that to someone in L.A._

Like, what the fuck is this, a zoo?"

My mom's answer was: "Hunny, pride goes before the fall."

And then, after he calmed down and took a cow sized chill-pill, I started to like him. Now, I love him. I still hold some grudge though. I mean,  _really?_ Don't even deny you got hella mad when he said that to my boy Kagami. 

Anyway, there was the reason that, at first, I completely wanted to kill Akashi Seijuurou.

Thank you for listening. Now please, kill me, lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes forehead* that was rough


End file.
